


EXOWEDDINGAU REVEALS

by ExoWeddingAU



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoWeddingAU/pseuds/ExoWeddingAU





	EXOWEDDINGAU REVEALS

After months of writing and a week of reading, our fest finally comes to its end. Before I reveal everything, I want to thank everyone who follows, participate and support our little fic fest.

  
**To the Authors:** Thank you for participating, for sharing your wonderful wedding themed fics that made us fall in love again, thank you for the efforts and the hard work.

  
**To the Readers:** Thank you for giving us a little bit of your time to read our fics, for giving our authors motivations (through the comments and kudos you give to them). We hope you had fun while reading the fics.

  
And to the people who help me when I’m in need. Thank you so much *hugs you all*

And without further ado, here are the list of the fics and the name of the authors who participate during our first round.

Day 1  
January 12, 2018  
  
**[The Sea isn't Shallow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13044282)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Sehun  
By: GARDENIA1214

Summary:Jongin is both excited and anxious planning for his wedding with Sehun, the crown prince of an underwater kingdom. Merman Sehun is thrilled to see his family again while human Jongin can only hope no shark will attend his underwater wedding.  
  
**[Morning in our dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13076694)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
By: EXO_RDIUM

Summary:Jongin's charm always turns against him when Kyungsoo gives him a few half-meant smacks on his chest. It never stops him from trying anyway.  
  
**[Royalty, Loyalty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13091619)**  
Pairing: Yixing / Baekhyun  
By: LAYLA STRIENE

Summary:On one drunken night, he got married to the prince from a far away country and wakes up to a new life and of course, a husband by his side.  
  
**[Date Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13082112)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
By: SHAIRA_KAGS4 Summary: Kyungsoo thought that they were just going to have another date night. Like always. He never thought that going to the movies would turn out the way it did.  
  
Day 2  
January 13, 2018  
  
**[A star to the Promise Jar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13308978)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
By: JAS1922

Summary: Jongin had promised he will return home safely from the war.  
  
**[Death with Dignity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13054044)**  
Pairing: Jongdae / Baekhyun  
By: SUMMERWINES

Summary:While parts of the world are torn apart by the undead, Jongdae finds a boy making paper fish. Ten years later, Jongdae marries him.  
  
**[Reunion can be Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13253811)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
By: SILENTWISH

Summary:There are only a few things that Do Sungwoo would like his son's boyfriend Jongin to do before he lets him marry Kyungsoo.  
  
Day 3  
January 14, 2018  
  
**[This life has Twist and Turns (but it is the sweetest mystery)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13341390)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
By: CHERRYBAEKS

Summary: Chanyeol had seen many things during his years being a wedding photographer, a groomsman with a crush on the groom wasn’t one of them. He didn’t expect to see said man again after that night, but fate seemed to have other plans.  
  
**[Forever (Golden Promise)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13310688)**  
By: AERISOO12 Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary:"I really want to have my forever with you, Jongin." "We will always have our forever, Kyungsoo."  
  
**[The Bells seems Distant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12576888)**  
Pairing: Minseok / Sehun  
By: GOTBANX

Summary:Xiumin and Sehun have been dating for 3 years. Their anniversary will be soon and all Xiumin wants is to get married but his boyfriend doesn't understand his hints and Xiumin is afraid to get another pet as a gift.  
  
Day 4  
January 15, 2018  
  
**[Walking a Tightrope with you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13364193)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Yixing  
By: ALOSTAUTUMN2K16

Summary: Junmyeon tries to make Yixing remember their happy marriage life after Yixing got into a car accident and forgot about everything. Including their loves for the whole ten years.  
  
[Romancing You ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12435240)  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
By: KUMO_IS_KUMO

Summary:It’s a known tradition in Chanyeol’s pack that they must consume their marriage on their wedding night.  
  
**[Take me Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13311291)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
By: YIXING_YEOJA

Summary: Kyungsoo, the newly appointed President of RiWa Corporations gets entangled in work forgetting he has a newly wedded (and angry) husband waiting for him at home

  
**[Anything for you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13258245)**  
By: HO4KSBNY Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary: It was hard for Byun Baekhyun. Really hard. His best friend Park Chanyeol wanted to marry? A woman? A woman he didn't even know?|And then his best friend really asked him to plan Chanyeol's wedding? Really? But he also didn't know that this wedding wasn't for some mysterious woman but for himself and his best friend.  
  
Day 5  
January 16, 2018  
  
**[One Misunderstanding, Two idiots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13370322)**  
Pairing: Sehun / Luhan  
By: FTHLJ

Summary:In which Sehun and Luhan are both idiots and would never have gotten together if not for this unexpected arranged marriage.  
  
**[High Above the Whole Scene (When the Waves Rise Above Seven Seas)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13357929)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
By: 11351160

Summary:It was time to end The War—until then.  
  
**[We Found Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13265115)**  
By: VAVOLE Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary:Esteemed rival wedding planners Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo are forced to work together to organize the wedding of the year: the son of South Korea’s Prime Minister Park Chanyeol and Idol-actor Byun Baekhyun’s wedding. However, that is easier said than done since the two wedding planners can’t exactly stand each other.  
  
Day 6  
January 17, 2018  
  
**[If you love me (say yes)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12686964)**  
By: KUMO_IS_KUMO Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary: Kyungsoo signs up for a job ad in the newspaper, not knowing that it will lead him to a marriage.

  
  
**[Please, Please let me get what I want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13155717)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Yifan  
By: EIGHTREDSTARS

Summary: Weddings are one way to meet people. Wu Yifan did meet someone whom, from the very moment he saw him, immediately captured his heart. Sadly, certain circumstances did not permit them to be more than just friends when they first meet.  
  
**[Without Regrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13332600)**  
By: BAEKOASIS Pairing: Chanyeol / Kyungsoo  
Summary: It's the end of the world so Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decide that they might as well get married. They make sure their wedding day is nothing short of memorable.  
  
Day 7  
January 18, 2018  
  
**[A Thousand Miles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13358685)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Baekhyun  
By: WHISPERLUCIFER

Summary:The night before the big wedding, Baekhyun's pre-wedding jitters are about to cost him his perfect day, until Jongin takes it upon himself to ease his fiancé’s butterflies, to remind him that they've already walked a thousand miles to be here. And to show him that together, they can soar over a thousand more.  
  
**[Writings on the walls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13375233)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
By: CHANMOSPHERE

Summary:After years of running away, Baekhyun comes back to the place he once called his true home. Filled with old memories and with the weight of a secret heaving on his shoulders, he promises himself he's not going to let his walls crumble; but things have changed and Baekhyun wonders if it's time for him to change as well.  
  
**[Sweat, Tears, or the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13399197)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
By: ACATWHOWRITES

Summary: Jongin's been avoiding Kyungsoo. Working in a tourist town, they both work a lot, because there are a lot of tourists, but even when they have time off, Jongin's doing something that he can't tell Kyungsoo. Their friends are no help, either—they're just as avoidant or secretive. It makes Kyungsoo suspicious. When Kyungsoo is suspicious, he eventually finds answers. This time, he finds his happy ending. Or beginning, as it were.  
  
Day 8  
January 19, 2018  
  
**[Who Else Wants to be Successful with Eloping?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13358139)**  
By: MAEISA Pairing: Yifan / Baekhyun  
Summary: Celebrity couple Wu Yifan and Byun Baekhyun tie the knot in secret.  
  
**[Got Hands like the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13408263)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Kyungsoo  
By: APAIXONO

Summary: push me away, then pull me back in; Junmyeon is always the groomsman, never the groom. Kyungsoo wants love, but cannot commit. Will wedding bells ever ring for the both of them?  
  
Day 9  
January 20, 2018  
  
**[Arranged Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13426617)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
By: JUSTAKPROSE

Summary:Baekhyun is arranged to marry Chanyeol, the one his father chooses for him. On their wedding night, Baekhyun promises Chanyeol that they can get divorced after a year; even though it will break his own heart.  
  
**[Our Pink Wedding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13420206)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Jongdae  
By: HANGRUA Summary: On our wedding day, we wear pink instead of white, walking around barefoot on the garden where the wedding is, because we’re one of the kind.  
  
Day 10  
January 21, 2018  
  
**[It's You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13403664)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Luhan  
By: LUNIBEAN

Summary: Fate can be cruel in so many ways. Like when you have to plan a wedding for your soulmate, but you’re not the one getting married to him.

  
**[Truly, Madly, Deeply](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13426665)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
By: BAEKBUNS

Summary: Now Baekhyun smiles at him and Chanyeol smiles back, bigger and wider, because for the first time in his life he’s come to realize what love truly is about.

 

  
  
Once again, thank you for making our first round successful, and the encouragement you give to us. We hope to see you all again on our next round.

 

Love,

Mod Stephanotis


End file.
